The subject matter described herein relates generally to quality control and, more particularly, to methods and systems for use in identifying a rogue component to facilitate enhancing the performance of a system.
Known aircraft generally include a plurality of systems including a plurality of components. Often, such systems use refurbished components that have cycled through assembly, operation, disassembly, and repair. Health monitoring of such aircraft and its associated components may be essential to maintaining system performance and availability.
Typically, components are scheduled for maintenance based on a preselected number of operation hours or cycles. The preselected number typically is conservatively selected based on numerous factors including past experiences with that particular type of component. If a component fails, a predetermined diagnosis routine is followed to identify and replace the failed component.
However, because of the volume of such aircraft systems and/or components, monitoring each of the systems and/or components may be a time-consuming and/or tedious task. To ease some of the monitoring requirements, at least some observed issues have been historically addressed using anecdotal methods. For example, one known method for managing health monitoring data includes an adhoc investigation of such observed issues.